Separuh Aku
by nickeYJcassie
Summary: Keraguan saat akan menikah memang kerap terrjadi pada beberapa pasangan. Hal itu juga yg membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong membuat kesepakatan 'aneh'. Padahal seminggu lagi mereka akan menikah. Bagaimana jika kesepakatan itu malah menjadi bumerang untuk mereka sendiri? YunJae/ Slight YunBoa, MinJae/ Oneshoot/ RnR Plissssss


Terinspirasi dari lagu **"Separuh Aku~ NOAH"** ^^

Title : **Separuh Aku**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : K+

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (21), Jung YunHo (21), Shim ChangMin (24), Kwon Boa(23).

Pairing : YunJae, slight MinJae n YunBoa (-_-)

Genre : YAOI, Straight, Romance, Hurt.

Disclaimer : YUNJAE IS MORE THAN REAL, n THEY HAVE EACH OTHER **Titik**.

Lenght : 1Shoot

**Warning :** **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majsa, alur lambat- kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

**~*TVXQ_YunJae*~**

Sepasang kekasih yang seminggu lagi akan melangsungkan pernikahan itu terlihat begitu serius dengan pembicaraan mereka.

Namja cantik yang akan menjadi 'Istri' namja tampan di depannya terlihat sedang berpikir. Ia mengetuk-ngetukan telunjuk kanannya di atas meja. Bibirnya yang bak _Cherry_ itu mengerucut imut.

"Apa kau yakin Yunnie-ah?" Namja cantik itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

Yunnie atau lebih tepatnya Jung Yunho calon 'suami' namja cantik itu meneguk _Cappucino_-nya yang mulai mendingin.

"Ne, bukankah dengan begini kita akan lebih tahu, apakah pernikahan ini benar atau tidak?" Jawab Yunho seraya menyimpan _cup _di meja.

"Tapi Bumonim kita? Bagaimana kalau seandainya kita...batal...menikah?" Lirih namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu.

"Bukan kah lebih baik daripada nanti kita bercerai?" Terang namja tampan itu. Jaejoong terdiam ia sedikit membenarkan perkataan calon suaminya itu.

"Baiklah aku setuju." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Geurae, jadi kita tidak akan bertemu lagi setelah ini. Kita hanya akan bertemu lagi nanti di Altar saat upacara pernikahan kita. Masalah persiapan pernikahan kita serahkan pada keluarga kita."

"Deal..." Ucap Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya. Yunho menyambut tangan Jaejoong. "Jika salah satu dari kita tidak datang hari itu, berarti pernikahan kita batal. Dan itu artinya kita memang tidak sungguh-sungguh saling mencintai." Imbuh namja cantik itu lagi. Mereka berdua berjabat tangan cukup lama, saling mengulum senyum. Tanpa tahu kesepakatan mereka akan menyakiti mereka sendiri.

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong adalah sepasang kekasih yang hubungannya baru tiga bulan. Mereka bertemu di pesta pernikahan sepupu Jaejoong Kim junsu dan Park Yoochun teman Yunho.

Entah ini takdir atau memang mereka berjodoh, Yunho dan Jaejoong mejadi lebih dekat. Setelah beberapa kali bertemu, mereka mulai menjalin hubungan, dan tanpa pertunangan mereka pun sepakat untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka kejenjang pernikahan.

Hal itu di setujui oleh kedua orang tua Yunho dan Jaejoong. Pertama kali melihat jaejoong, orang tua Yunho langsung menyukainya, begitu juga dengan orang tua Jaejoong, mereka langsung setuju anaknya menikah dengan Yunho setelah bertemu namja tampan itu.

Yunho dan Jaejoong memang saling mencintai, tapi mendekati hari pernikahan, entah mengapa mereka seakan ragu. Mereka masih belum mengenal terlalu jauh pribadi masing-masing.

Hingga ide itu muncul, Yunho dan Jaejoong membuat kesepakatan untuk menguji seberapa besar rasa cinta mereka. Dengan kembali berhubungan dengan orang yang pernah mereka cintai dimasa lalu.

"Jadi seperti apa Changmin itu?" Tanya Yunho setelah mereka berada di mobil. Yunho akan mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang ke rumahnya.

"Umm...Orangnya tinggi dan tampan. Dia suka sekali makan, bahkan dia akan melakuakan apapun demi makanan,hihi..." Jawab Jaejoong terkikik.

Well, Jaejoong memilih Changmin. Changmin memang bukan cinta satu-satunya Jaejoong dimasa lalu. Banyak namja maupun Yeoja yang pernah menjadi kekasih Jaejoong, tapi Changmin adalah orang yang pertama Jaejoong sukai. Walaupun kenyataannya dulu mereka tak pernah pacaran.

"Lalu, Boa Nuna-mu seperti apa?" Tanya balik Jaejoong. Ia melirik Yunho yang sedang mengemudi.

"Yang pasti dia cantik, tubuhnya mungil. Dan...dia mempunyai suara yang indah..." Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau sanagt mencintainya?"

"Dulu, aku memang sangat mencintainya. Tapi dia meninggalkanku tanpa memutuskan hubungan kita." Lirih Yunho sedih. Jaejoong terdiam mendengarnya.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Yang jelas aku mencintaimu Boo..sangat." Ucap Yunho pasti.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yunnie..." Senyum Jaejoong.

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya ketika mereka sampai di depan rumah Jaejoong.

"Mau masuk dulu?" Tawar Jaejoong.

"Aniya, aku langsung pulang saja."

CHU~~

Yunho mencium bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong, ia menekan danging kenyal itu. Tak mau kalah Jaejoong pun membalas ciuman calon suaminya itu. Ia menekan tengkuk Yunho untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Mhh..mckppp..."

Ciuman mereka cukup lama. Yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya ketika merasakan Jaejoong kesuilitan bernafas. Namja tampan itu mengusap lelehan saliva di sekitar dagu Jaejoong.

Cup~Ia mengecup kembali bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Sampai bertemu di altar Boo...Aku berharap kita akan tetap menikah."

"Umm." angguk Jaejoong. Kemudian ia keluar setelah sebelumnya memberikan kecupan di pipi Yunho.

~*YunJae*~

Sesuai rencana, sekarang Jaejoong tengah menunggu Changmin di taman, ia duduk di bangku taman sambil sesekali tersenyum. Ia tak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya bisa bertemu lagi dengan namja tinggi itu.

Jaejoong merasa sangat kehilangan ketika Changmin memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang dan meneruskan Sekolahnya di sana. Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu mereka secara tak sengaja bertemu kembali. ia merasa sangat senang.

Dulu Jaejoong dan Changmin sangat dekat. Usia mereka hanya terpaut tiga tahun. Dan Changmin sangat menyayangi Jaejoong seperti dongsaengnya sendiri.

Beda halnya dengan Jaejoong, namja cantik itu selalu menganggap Changmin adalah pangerannya. Bakhkan ia pernah menyatakan perasaanya dulu pada Changmin. Tapi namja tinggi itu hanya mengganggapnya sebuah candaan.

"Sudah lama menunggu Joongie?"

Jaejoong tersentak, ia melihat sosok tinggi di depannya. "Aniyo..aku juga baru sampai Hyung." Jawab Jaejoong tersipu. Changmin duduk di sebelah Jaejoong. Namja tinggi itu mendekap pundak Jaejoong.

"Kkaja, hari ini kita bersenang-senang sepuasnya.." Ajaknya tersenyum lebar.

Dan hari itu mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jaejoong seolah lupa dengan Yunho. Bahkan perasaan berdebar itu masih sama seperti dulu ketika ia dekat dengan Changmin.

Di tempat lain, Yunho tengah menertawakan seorang yeoja cantik yang tak henti-hentinya menggerutu. Yeoja cantik bernama Boa itu merengut kesal setelah seseorang menabraknya dan menumpahkan minuman yang saat itu sedang dipegangnya, hingga mengotori baju yang dipakainya.

"Jangan tertawa Jung Yunho!" Bentaknya sinis.

"Mian, mian..tapi kau benar-benar lucu Nuna, hahaha..."

"Aish... Sebagai hukuman karena kau menertawakanku, maka kau harus membelikanku baju yang baru. Kkaja!" Boa menyeret tangan Yunho. Yunho yang masih tertawa hanya menurut saja.

Kwon Boa adalah cinta pertama Yunho.

Seperti Jaejoong, Boa bukanlah mantan pacar satu-satunya Yunho. Sebenarnya masih banyak namja dan Yeoja yang pernah menjadi kekasih Yunho, tapi bagi Yunho Boa lah yang menurutnya paling berkesan.

Dulu Boa meninggalkan Yunho tanpa penjelasan, Yeoja itu menghilang begitu saja. Yunho sempat kehilanagn semangat hidupnya. Tapi ia sadar masih banyak yang lebih penting yang harus ia lakukan.

Yunho merasa senang dengan kembalinya Boa, walaupun dulu ia sempat kecewa karena Boa meninggalkannya, tapi ia tak memungkiri perasaan itu masih ada. Mungkin itulah yang menjadi alasan Yunho membuat kesepakatan itu dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho memang mencintai Jaejoong, tapi Jujur ia juga masih menyimpan sedikit perasan terhadap Boa.

Selama tiga hari Yunho dan Jaejoong tak berkomunikasi, mereka seolah lupa jika tiga hari lagi mereka akan menikah. Beruntungnya persiapan pernikahan mereka serahkan semuanya pada orangtuanya.

Hampir setiap hari Yunho dan Boa bertemu. Begitu juga Jaejoong dan Changmin. Mereka semakin dekat.

Yunho memang merindukan Jaejoong, tapi setiap melihat Boa, Jaejoong seolah terlupakan.

Lain halnya dengan Jaejoong, walaupun ia bersama Changmin, tapi bayangan wajah tampan Yunho selalu mengusiknya. Mungkinkah Jaejoong mulai melupakan perasaanya pada Changmin dan telah menetapkan hatinya untuk Yunho?

"Makan yang banyak Hyung, aku sengaja memasak untukmu." Ucap Jaejoong semangat.

Sekarang mereka tengah berada di tepi danau, menggelar tikar untuk alas duduk seperti sedang berpiknik.

"Tentu saja aku akan menghabiskan semuanya." Jawab Changmin sambil tetap makan. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

Mereka menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat, tentu saja hampir semuanya Changmin yang habiskan.

"Uhh..kenyang...gomawo Joongie-ah, kau memang calon istri idaman." Changmin mengacak-acak rambut almond Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja, orang yang menikah denganku adalah orang yang beruntung." Bangga Jaejoong.

"Ne..Yunho memang beruntung."

DEG

"Hyung...kau...?"

"Wae? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu eoh? Kemarin aku bertemu Kim Ahjumma, dan beliau bilang lusa kau akan menikah. Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku Joongie?"

"Aku.." Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa calon suamimu tidak marah, kita setiap hari pergi bersama?" tanya Changmin lagi. Jaejoong masih menunduk.

"Sebenarnya...sebenarnya..kami..."

~*YunJae*~

BRUKK!

Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang, namja tampan itu mengurut keningnya.

Setelah bergulat dengan pikirannya dan mengingat-ingat semua kejadian minggu ini, namja tampan itu sadar, walaupun ia lebih dulu mengenal Boa daripada Jaejoong, tapi ternyata orang yang mengrti dirinya hanyalah Jaejoong. Dan ia juga menyadari ternyata yang lebih ia cintai dan butuhkan adalah Jaejoong, bukanlah Boa.

Yunho juga sudah memutuskan. Ia akan menunggu Jaejoong di altar untuk mengucapkan janji suci bersama.

Namja tampan itu memperhatikan layar ponselnya, ia tersenyum melihat walpapernya, foto calon istrinya yang tersenyum manis.

Yunho engirim pesan untuk Jaejoong

["_Saranghae Boo..."] _

Tak lama kemudian ada balasan dari Jaejoong.

["_Nado saranghae Yunnie-ah..._";)]

Yunho mengecup foto Jaejoong berkali-kali tepat di bibir foto namja cantik itu.

Kemudian ia mencari nomor Boa di daftar kontaknya, segera saja ia menghubungi yeoja mungil itu.

"Yeoboseyo Nuna..Na ya...Apa besok kita bisa bertemu?"

"Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Baiklah, kita bertemu di cafe biasa."

PIP

Yunho menutup teleponnya. Yah, ia harus secepatnya memberitahu Boa jika lusa ia akan menikah dengan Jaejoong.

~*YunJae*~

Jaejoong berdiri di depan cermin. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan Tuxedo putihnya dan mawar merah yang tersemat di dada kirinya.

Beberapa jam lagi marganya akan berubah menjadi Jung. Mengingatnya saja Jaejoong sudah merasa sangat bahagia.

Cklek

"Jae, kenapa Yunho belum datang?" Tanya Nyonya Kim membuka pintu ruang tunggu pengantin Jaejoong. Jaejoong sempat gusar, tapi buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu Yunho-nya akan datang. Mengingat pesan yang dikirim namja tampan itu semalam. Jaejoong yakin, jika pesan itu adalah sebuah simbol.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi Umma, Kalau begitu aku saja yang akan menunggunya di Altar." Ucap Jaejoong menghampiri Ibunya.

"Andweyo..Kau itu istrinya, jadi Yunho yang harus menuuunggumu di Altar." Cegah Nyonya Kim.

"Aish Umma, aku dan Yunho sama-sama namja, jadi tak harus sama dengan pernikahan lainnya 'kan? Pokoknya aku akan pergi!" Kukuh Jaejoong. Nyonya Kim hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia cukup tahu sifat anaknya yang keras kepala itu.

.  
.

Jaejoong berdiri di altar dengan tersenyum. Beberapa kali ia melihat jam tanganya. Sudah 20 menit lebih ia menunggu Yunho. Kakinya mulai terasa pegal. Tapi ia tetap berdiri dengan masih memasang senyuman.

Semua tamu yang hadir mulai berbisik-bisik. Begitu juga Orangtua Jaejoong dan Yunho. Mereka mempertanyakan keberadaan Yunho. Bahkan Pendeta yang akan menikahkan merekapun sudah beberapa kali bertanya.

"Jae..." Bisik Nyonya Kim. Tapi Jaejoong tak mengindahkannya.

Changmin yang melihatnya menjadi khawatir. Karena ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi Jika sampai salah satu dari mereka tak datang, itu berarti pernikahan mereka batal.

"Joesunghamnida..."

Sontak semua orang menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kami...kami tidak akan meneruskan pernikahannya..Jeongmal joesungmahnida..." Ucap Jaejoong seraya membungkukan badannya lama.

Setelah itu Jaejoong turun dari Altar, ia berjalan keluar Gereja, seluruh undangan yang hadir menjadi ramai, riuh dengan ucapan Jaejoong yang membatalkan pernikahannya.

"Jaejoong-ah..." Tuan dan Nyonya Kim hendak menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Aish..apa yang sebenarnya terjadi eoh? kenapa Jung Yunho belum datang?" Panik Tuan Jung. Sedangkan Nyonya Jung sedari tadi tak berhenti menghubungi anaknya itu. Tapi Yunho sama sekali tidak mengangkat panggilannya.

"Jung Yunho..Mati kau.!" desis Nyonya Jung. Ia tak menyangka Yunho akan membohonginya. Pasalnya semalam saat Nyonya Jung menghubunginya, namja tampan itu mengatakan akan berangkat dari apartementnya, dan ia menyuruh Bumonimnya berangkat lebih dulu.

"Ahjumma..biar aku saja.." Cegah Changmin yang melihat Nyonya Kim akan mengejar Jaejoong.

.  
.

Jaejoong duduk dikursi taman Gereja itu. Tatapannya matanya kosong. Ia memang tidak menangis. Tapi hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik. Sakit.

Grekk

Changmin duduk di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Dia tidak datang Hyung..." Ucap Jaejoong tetap dengan padangan kosongnya. "Ternyata dia tak mencintaiku." Jaejoong terkekeh. "Aku bodoh kan?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi, ia menoleh ke arah Changmin. Changmin mengusap pelan punggung Jaejoong.

"Tapi kau mencintainya 'kan?" Tanya namja tinggi itu.

"Dengan aku berdiri di Altar, kau sudah mengetahuinya bukan?"

Changmin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kkajja..jangan buang-buang waktu lagi Jae.. Kasihan semua tamu yang hadir." Ajak Chhangmin berdiri memegang tangan Jaejoong.

"Eoddiga?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, namja tinggi itu membawa Jaejoong pergi, ia sedikit menyeret Jaejoong, karena namja cantik itu terus berontak. Changmin membawa kembali Jaejoong ke Gereja.

"Hyung..kau akan membawaku kema—" Ucapan Jaejoong terhenti saat melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di Altar. Namja itu tersenyum manis ke arah Jaejoong.

Changmin melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jaejoong. Ia bisa melihat mata namja cantik itu yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kkajja Joongie..Yunho sudah menunggumu." Ucap Tuan Kim meyadarkan keterkejutan Jaejoong. Tuan Kim mengapit tangan kanan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengikuti, tapi pandangannya tak lepas dari Yunho.

Tuan Kim memberikan tangan Jaejoong pada Yunho. Yunho tersenyum, ia menerima uluran tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih tak bergeming, ia hanya diam tak sadar dengan apa yang ayahnya lakukan.

Kini Yunho dan Jaejoong telah berdiri di hadapan Pendeta. Tapi Jaejoong masih terus memperhatikan Yunho.

"Jae..lihat ke depan." Bisik Yunho. Jaejoong yang merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho di depan wajahnya menjadi tersadar. Ia segera menoleh ke arah Pendeta.

"Baiklah kita akan mulai acaranya." Ucap pendeta itu. Kemudian Yunho dan Jaejoong saling mengucap janji sehidup semati. Acara pernikahan mereka berjalan lancar. Seluruh tamu undangan yang hadir bisa bernafas lega karena pernikahannya tetap diteruskan.

Begitu pula yang dirasakan kedua orangtua Yunho dan Jaejoong, dan tak terkecuali juga Changmin. Mereka tersenyum bahagia walau tadi sempat terjadi kekacauan.

**Dua Hari Yg Lalu**

"Kau bohong 'kan Yun?" Boa meremas Undangan pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Beberapa saat lalu, Yunho memberitahukan bahwa besok ia akan menikah, Yunho juga memberikan Undangan pernikahannya pada Boa. Tapi Boa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Yunho.

"Mianhae Nuna..tapi besok aku memang akan menikah." sesal Yunho.

"Lalu, apa artinya kedekatan kita seminggu ini? Ku pikir...Ku pikir kau dan aku bisa bersama lagi seperti dulu. Tapi..."

"Jeongmal mianhae..aku tak bermaksud mempermainkanmu Nuna-yah..Aku hanya ingin menguji seberapa besar rasa cintaku pada Jaejoong.. mianhae..."

"Ani..Aku mencintaimu Yun..sama seperti dulu, aku tak ingin kau menikah dengan orang lain. Kau harus menikah denganku!" Paksa Boa sedikit berteriak. Yunho sempat terkejut dengan suara keras Boa.

"Nuna.."

"Jung Yunho, Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menikah dengan orang lain. Kau hanya kan menikah denganku!" Desis Boa tajam. Ia berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang tercengang, karena tiba-tiba saja Boa seperti orang lain. Yeoja itu bukanlah Boa yang dikenalnya, pikir Yunho.

"Nuna!" Yunho berteriak menaggil Boa, ia juga pergi menyusul Boa yang keluar dari Cafe.

.

.

Hujan masih mengguyur deras, tapi Boa tak menghentikan langkahnya. Yeoja itu terus berlari di pinggir jalan. Di belakang Yunho mengejarnya.

BRUKK!

"NUNA...!"

.  
.

Yunho berdiri di depan ruang ICU, ia meremas tangannya yang berkeringat dingin. Di sampingnya duduk Tuan Kwon yang sedang menenangkan Nyonya Kwon.

Kriet

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Yunho bergegas menghampiri dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Uisa?" Tanya Yunho cemas. Terlihat Dokter paruh baya itu menghela nafasnya.

"Keadaan Boa-ssi kritis. Seharusnya ia tak dibolehkan kehujanan. Mianhamnida, kita hanya bisa menunggu keajaiban datang." Ujar Dokter itu.

Yunho terpaku, ia tak menyangka jika selama ini Boa sakit parah. Ia sekarang mengerti, dulu Boa meninggalkannya tanpa alasan itu karena yeoja mungil itu menderita penyakit.

Orangtua Boa bilang, Boa mengidap kanker hati. Dulu Boa meninggalkan Yunho karena pergi berobat ke Amerika. Boa kembali ke Korea karena ia ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama orang yang dicintainya, Yaitu Yunho.

Yunho semakin merasa bersalah, ia merasa dirinyalah yang membuat Boa menjadi kritis, kalau saja ia tahu, ia tak akan membiarkan Boa kehujanan saat itu.

.  
.

"Apa?"

"Ne...aku mohon Yunho-yah..nikahi aku...sebelum aku mati, aku ingin menjadi pengantinmu dulu..." Lirih Boa. Sebuah selang masih terhubung kehidungnya.

Yunho terdiam, ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia senang mengetahui Boa sadar, tapi ia justru di kejutkan oleh keinginan Boa yang memintanya menikahinya.

"Tapi aku—"

BRUKK

"Jebal Yunho-ssi...Tolong kabulkan permintaan anakku. Anggap saja ini harapan terakhirnya." Mohon Nyonya Kwon berlutut di hadapan Yunho.

"Ahjumma..." Yunho menghampiri Nyonya Kwon dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kami mohon nak..." Sambung Tuan Kwon memelas.

Yunho terlihat berpikir, namun...

"Ba-baiklah..."

Dan di sinilah Yunho sekarang. Ia berdiri di pinggir tempat tidur Boa, tangan kanannya mengepal kuat. Sedangkan tangan kirinya digenggam Boa.

Mereka menikah di rumah sakit dengan Boa yang masih berbaring di ranjangnya, karena ia memang sudah tak sanggup untuk duduk.

Harusnya sekarang Yunho berdiri di Altar dan mengikat janji bersama Jaejoong.

Yunho sungguh ingin menolak. Tapi ia tak sampai hati melihat keadaan Boa, dan permohonan Tuan dan Nyonya Kwon, bahkan Nyonya Kwon sampai berlutut.

Berkali-kali Yunho mengucapkan kata maaf pada Jaejoong dalam hati. Ia sudah pasrah jika Jaejoong dan keluarganya nanti akan membencinya.

Ini memang kesalahannya. Kalau saja ia tak pernah membuat kesepakatan itu dengan Jaejoong, pasti ia sudah menjadi suami Jaejoong sekarang.

"Baiklah, saya akan mulai." Ucap pendeta yang akan menikahkan Yunho dan Boa.

"Jung Yunho, apa kau bersedia menjadi pendamping Kwon Boa, menemaninya dalam susah maupun senang hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"...Ne...saya...bersedia..." Lirih Yunho. Boa yang mendengarnya tersenyum.

"Kwon Boa, apakah anda bersedia menjadi pendamping Jung Yunho, menemaninya dalam susah maupun senang hingga maut memisahkan?"

"..."

Pendeta itu mengulang pertanyaan yang sama beberapa kali. Namun tetap masih tak ada jawaban dari sang mempelai wanita.

Yunho merasakan pegangan Boa di tangannya tak seerat tadi, perlahan Yunho menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Boa, dan ia melihat yeoja itu memejamkan matanya.

Dengan segera Dokter dan beberapa perawat yang hadir menyaksikan di sana menghampiri Boa. Mereka memeriksa keadaan yeoja mungil itu.

"Joesunghamnida...Boa-ssi...sudah pergi." Ujar pelan dokter itu.

"ANDWEEEE...CHAGIYAAA...!" Histeris Nyonya Kwon. Ia menghampiri Boa, dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh yeoja mungil itu. Tuan Kwon yang melihatnya hanya terdiam menangis.

"Nu..na..." Panggil lirih Yunho. "Nuna-yah...ireona... Bukankah kita akan menikah?" Yunho mengguncang-guncang tubuh ringkih Boa, namja tampan itu juga ikut menangis. Tak disangka, Boa akan pergi meninggalkannya sebelum keinginannya tercapai. Bahkan Boa tak sempat menjadi Istrinya.

Mereka terus menangisi kepergian Boa. Yunho bangun dan menyeka air matanya. Ia ingat ada hal yang harus ia lakukan.

Bukannya ia bersyukur dengan kepergian Boa karena itu membuat dirinya berarti bisa menikah dengan Jaejoong, namun Yunho menganggapnya ini sebuah kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan padanya.

Dengan segera ia mohon pamit pada orangtua Boa, Yunho berjanji akan datang lagi nanti, mereka hanya menggangguk karena mengerti dengan keadaan Yunho.

Dan Yunho pun berlari pergi dari rumah sakit itu.

'_Tunggu aku Boo...Jebal._...' Mohonnya dalam hati.

~*YunJae*~

Kamar pengantin itu terasa sunyi. Yunho menyenderkan kepalanya ke kepala ranjang, sedangkan Jaejoong bersandar di dada bidangnya. Mereka saling berpelukan. Yunho membetulkan letak selimut mereka, sehingga Jaejoong semakin nyaman.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Boo.." Yunho menghirup wangi rambut Jaejoong.

"Aku pikir kau tak akan datang."

"Tapi ternyata Tuhan menghendaki kita untuk bersama 'kan? Walaupun sempat ada keraguan dan rintangan. Tapi akhirnya kita tetap bersama." Terang Yunho.

"Umm...Terimakasih Sudah memilihku Yun..." Jaejoong semakin erat memeluk Yunho.

Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong hingga mata mereka bertemu. Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia mengecup rasa manis bibir Jaejoong. Tak puas hanya dengan kecupan, namja tampan itu mulai melumat bibir merah Jaejoong, Jaejoong membalas ciumannya. Mereka berciuman lama, tak ada nafsu, hanya cinta dan ketulusan yang terlihat di sana.

Yunho melepaskan kulumannya. Ia menatap dalam mata bulat jaejoong. "Meskipun jalan yang kita tempuh berliku, meskipun di masa lalu kita miliki seseorang yang sangat kita cintai. Namun kebahagiaanku, hatiku dan cintaku sekarang, nanti dan untuk selamanya adalah milikmu Boo.. Karena _**Separuh Aku...Dirimu...**_"

**_FIN_**


End file.
